


The Lives and Deaths Of The Ancestors

by CosplayerWithPen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayerWithPen/pseuds/CosplayerWithPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the full lives of the Ancestor's. It devils into the romances, wars, and deaths of all them. From the black romance of Mindfang and Orphaner to the The Sufferer's teachings to the rise of The Summoner. Read to get the true feeling of how their lives really were! Warning: Includes graphic sex and violence. May trigger some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Romance Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Author Warning: If you have any sexual triggers, please beware of reading. There are no actual rapes, but there are black romance sex scenes that can be more on the violent side.

* * *

**Act I Part I**

"Invade the ship!"

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang had jumped onto an rival ship. Her crew of Gamblignants followed her. She drew her sword and took down the first troll coming her way. Violet blood flew around her from the seadweller. She smiled knowing how this would anger her kismesis, Dualscar. This day will be a grand day for her. She could feel it. With her crew splattering the ship with violet blood, she went down in the ship to where the captain was hiding in his headquarters. His guards were easy to take down by her. She closed and locked the door of the headquarters.

"You can come out from under there now. I know you're under your desk," She called to him.

Mindfang walked casually over to the desk and stuck her sword in it. The caption scurried out from under his desk and flattened himself against the wall behind him in fear. Mindfang grabbed a chair and sat down. She picked a few grapes off a bowl on his desk. And began eating them one by one.

"Are you a gambling man, captain?" She asked barely even paying attention to him as she ate the grapes. "I love to gamble. It's one of my favorite hobbies. Wanna know what's my favorite way to gamble?"

She looked at him and raised and eyebrow. He stood there quivering, not saying a word. She smirked. She smirked and reached her hand into her pouch.

"Dice!" She said as she slammed a pair of 8 sided dice on the desk. "These, I like to call Fluorite Octet. They are very special dice. These are the dice that will determine if I kill you or not."

"Please have mercy on me!" The captain begged, shaking worse than before.

"Mercy?" Mindfang laughed. "You want mercy? Hmm...fine. I'll give you mercy. I'll let the odds be in your favor captain. If I can't roll a perfect set of all 8s, you live. If I get all 8s, you die. Does that sound merciful enough to you?"

Mindfang stood up and picked up the dice one by one, and then began shaking them in her hands.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you caption..."Mindfang smirked and threw the dice on the table. "Fortune is always in my favor."

The captain looked down at the dice and seen every one of them being 8s. He started screaming immensely and tried making a break for the door. Mindfang grabbed her sword off the table and sliced his head off before his hands ever reached the doorknob.

* * *

Orphaner Dualscar stepped onto a ship. Gamblignants were scrubbing the deck. He saw in the soap suds the color violet and scuffed in disgust. He knew she enjoyed the killing in spite of him. Everything about her and her Gamblignants disgusted him. He hated how none of them ever even react to the sight of him. Like he wasn't a threat at all to them. He stomped down the stairs to a lower level. If he wanted he could get all these pirates locked away for good. But, thankfully, for them, they proved to be useful to him at times. And if he did call for them to be captured, he would lose the fun of having his Kismesis.

He approached the captains headquarters. There were Gamblignants guarding the door, but immediately opened it up for him. He walked in. There at the desk, sat Mindfang with her feet propped up on the desk. Behind her on a shelve was the former captain's head with her hat placed on it. He spit on the floor in disgust.

"What is the meaning of this Mindfang? Attack a violet blood's ship?" Dualscar demanded storming up to the desk.

"A pirate violet blood's ship, Dualscar. All pirate ships are fair game to me, you should know that. Especially when I have to feed that dear lusus of mine." Mindfang said with a smirk. Her smirk disgusted him. "Anyway, I didn't know the blood until I sliced up the first crew mate. And by then, well, it was a little too late to stop our raid."

"All you had to do was say my name, and they would've backed off!" Dualscar scolded at her.

"Pfft! Please...No one of your blood even cares for you name. No one of any blood does. You can't even get Her Imperious Condescension to remember your name."

Dualscar hands slammed on the desk, and then he grabbed Mindfang hard by the chin, sneering at her in anger. She just smirked wider. The Gamblignants moved in to protect Mindfang.

"Don't," Mindfang ordered, not letting her eyes break from Dualscar's glare. "Let me be alone with Dualscar for a moment."

The Gamblignants nodded and moved out. Dualscar and Mindfang didn't move.

"Did I hit a nerve, Dualscar?" Mindfang said still smirking.

Dualscar moved his hand down to her neck and tightened. His gaze hardening even more.

"Still as fiery as ever." Mindfang said in short breaths.

Dualscar growled as he leaned his face in towards her. He yanked Mindfang's neck more towards him and pressed his lips against hers hard. He hated her so much, but it was never enough to kill her. But this black romance was enough to satisfy him. He pulled back and Mindfang stood up. With a quick move, he threw the desk away. He grabbed Mindfang's shoulders and slammed her back into the shelves behind her with his lips locked with hers. The captain's head fell off the shelf as Dualscar shoved his tongue down her throat. Mindfang bit hard into it. He enjoyed this quite much. His hands went down to the buttons on her shirt and he furiously started to unbutton them. Mindfang let go of his tongue and bit down on his lip. He felt blood start to trickle down his chin. Mindfang pushed him back into the chair next to them and straddled him. She moved her mouth down to his neck and she bite into his neck. He gave a slight gasp, but then shushed it quickly, knowing she enjoyed that. He dug his hands into her shirt and roughly grabbed at her breast. He knew it was too rough for her liking. She bit down sharply into his finned ears. He winced and pushed her off him.

"Sorry, forgot," She said smiling. "You, seadwellers, don't like that. Such sensitive ears."

Dualscar gave her an annoyed looking, knowing fully well she had not forgotten about that.

"I need to be going now. I need to feed the Condesce's Lusus," Dualscar said standing up and fixing his shirt and going to the door. Mindfang gave a laugh as she sat down on the desk Dualscar and pushed away earlier.

"Whatever you say..."Mindfang said with a giant smile. "Tell Her Imperious that I said hello. She should remember me."

Dualscar gave Mindfang one last dirty look and then slammed the door.

* * *


	2. New Found Mother

**Act 1 Part 2**

_Tap...tap...tap..._

The noise of water dripping echoed throughout the caverns. Like any noise did throughout these caverns. None of it ever bothered Dolorosa though. She was quite used to these caverns. She explored them as a child and as an adult knew them blindfolded. That may be because she never really could ever leave them. As a troll of Jade blood, it was her duty to stay in these caverns and attend her lusus, the mother grub. As the servant of the mother grub, she was forbidden from visiting the surface. Though she almost did once as a child. Until mother grub caught her and ensued a harsh punishment. She never tried after that. But she always wondered what it would've been like.

Today, Dolorosa was off on usual errands for the mother grub. Her job today was to collect the dead wigglers so the living ones wouldn't try to feast on the dead. She gracefully walked through the caverns, stepping over little wigglers as they scurried across her path. She seen a few cocoons here and there as she walked. The wigglers were all sorts of colors. Each one the same color as their blood. She seen a poor unfortunate yellow wiggler that had passed away laying in her path. She picked it up and put it in her bag. Some of these little guys just didn't have the strength in them to even make it passed the wiggler stage. She continued walking and spotted another. A blue blood. She went to pick it up when she spotted something colored brightly red out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and seen a bright candy red wiggler scurrying just a few feet away. She gasped in surprise. She had never seen a wiggler so brightly colored red. She stepped over and picked him. She cradled him in her arms. His bright red eyes looked at her.

There was so hope for this wiggler. Dolorosa knew it. He was the first of his mutant blood kind and was to be the last of his blood kind, too. No lusus would take him in. He could never have a guardian. There wasn't even a sign to his color. This thought saddened her. Poor child. Could never experience a life that trolls are given. He will be left to die or be killed.

Dolorosa kneeled on the ground so she could put him down. He scampered out of her hands and then turned around and looked at her. His eyes almost sad. Like he knew.

"Don't look at me like that..." Dolorosa said. She sighed and stood up. He took a few steps towards her. "Run along. I have important errands to do. I'm a jade blood. Mother grub is my responsibility."

He stepped forward and put his front two feet on her shoe.

"I can't! It's just impossible to think of!" She stepped back making the wiggler slide off her shoe.

What was she thinking, talking to a wiggler like he was begging her to take care him. Had she gone mad. She turned around and started walking away. She stopped and looked back. The wiggler stood there still. Still staring at her. She looked away and looked backed. Still staring. She sighed and her shoulders dropped. And she went back to him and picked him up.

"I can't take care of you down here. Both of us will be killed." She told him.

She looked up towards the ceiling and knew what she had to do. She stared heading the down the pathway and made a left onto a path she had only ever went through once as a child. It was long, curved, and has a slight incline to it. After a full hour of walking she turned a corner and seen a dim light shining through a hole in the ceiling at the end of the path. There, hanging from that hole was a ladder. She walked up to the ladder and looked up. There was a night sky.

Dolorosa looked at the wiggler, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. He cooed in his sleep. She stroked it soft hair. There was no turning back now. She knew that she was his only salvation. She felt there was a great importance of raising this one. She didn't know how it was important, but she just knew.

"I'm sorry, Mother Grub...I can no longer serve you..." She whispered.

She shifted the wiggler to one arm, and then dumped her bag of dead wigglers out. She carefully placed the red wiggler in the bag and hung the bag around her shoulder. She then started climbing the ladder.

After a few minutes she emerged from the hole. She took the wiggler out of the bag and cradled him in her arms. He still was sound asleep. She looked at her surroundings. Everything was so much beautiful than it had been in the cavern. She seen creatures wandering around. She smiled. All her wondering of what was up here was so much more than she imagined. She started walking. She wasn't sure where she was going. But she was gonna find a safe place for this wiggler.

* * *

_The Signless..._

Her Imperious Condescension heard the whisper as she sat on her throne in her ship. It was her lusus whispering to her. Her lusus often did this. Whisper things into her head. Being of royal fuchsia blood, she and her lusus had a strong psychic connection. Her lusus was her loyal servant. It was wise and powerful. It often whisper to her prophecies of the future. It was to always whisper, for it ever rose past a whisper, it would release a vast glub that would destroy all the troll race, excluding the Condesce.

"The Signless? Who are you speaking of, Gly'bgolyb?" The Condesce asked her lusus.

_He is one who will fight against the blood castes...Many will follow him..._

"Is he a threat to my ruling?"

_Very much so...His words will have great power amongst the lowbloods..._

"Will he be the end of me?" She said with slight concern.

_It's impossible for me to tell..._

"Then I shall find him and slain him. Do you know his location?" She said with determination.

_I do not know...he is very young though...So very, very young...You will not be able find him for many sweeps..._

"Then I shall wait for the time to come. And when it does, he will be killed with no hestiation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww wiggler Signless! XD Hope you're all enjoying. Like I said, I'm going to be covering all the plot points of the Ancestors. There will be more of Dualscar/Mindfang soon, don't worry. Their blackrom has yet to end! But I hope you enjoyed Dolorosa and baby Signless as much as I enjoyed writing their part! Until next time!


	3. The Burgundy Demoness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that the Handmaid speaks japanese like her prescratch self. So prepare to have google translate open.

**Act I Part III**

"Well, hello, my dear maid. Another task, I presume. Well, being the host I am, I already know what task it-"

The Handmaid punched her caretaker in his shiny white head.

"黙れファック。私と一緒にホステスを再生しないでください," The Handmaid said looking coldly at him.

"Oh course, I shouldn't treat you that way. After all, I am the one who raised you, I should treat you more like a fath-" Doc Scratch said as he picked himself up..

"あなたはそのように自分自身を参照してあえてしないでください。あなたは私にスカムです。" The Handmaid spit at him.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear you feel that way." Doc Scratch replied. "Well, onto the task then."

Doc Scratch reached instead his jacket and pulled out a map for the Handmaid. The Handmaid snatched it out of his hands. The Handmaid's anger towards him did not bother him. For he knew it stemmed from him raising her in a distant future. She had since grown up and been traveling in time here on errands for Lord English. She was the Lord's handmaid. Dealing out all his evil deeds. Her errands in this era of time were meant to cause havoc in the Alternia. To shape out the violent ways of the Alternian society to prepare it's future generation to be strong enough to defeat a very important game. The Handmaid did her job well. She had become a legend within the troll society. Known for her destruction amongst the highbloods. Today would be no different to the legend.

"That map shows the town-" Doc Scratch started.

"私はあなたの指示を必要としません。私は気地図を読むことができます." The Handmaid snapped at him.

"Very well then. On your way you go."

"うせろ."

The Handmaid walked outside and jumped up in the air and disappeared from the Green Sun.

* * *

Down on Alternia, a town market on a beach was filled with seadwellers. Many emerging from the water to enter the market. There were merchant booths everywhere and many seadwellers trying to bargain the lowest prices they could get for the items they wanted. Above them, where no one noticed, a few small colorful sparks were crackling. And then a louder crack and The Handmaid appeared and plummeted straight towards the ground. A few noticed. She then slammed into the ground causing crater in the beach and sand to fly up. The seadwellers stood there in shock, not sure what had happened. When the sand and cleared, there she stood with two white wands in her hands. Loud gasp spread amongst them. One seadweller stood in front with his mouth gaped open.

"It's-it's-it's THE DEMONESS!" he screamed.

The Handmaid raised her right wand at him and a beam shot out and pierced a big hole right in his torso. The seadwellers all started screaming and running and The Handmaid began her slaughter. Merchants tried saving their products while several seadwellers tried stealing goods.

"あなたはすべて死んでしまう！、高血スカム死ぬ!" The Handmaid shouted at them. "主英語はあなたに情けをかけないでしょう。そしてどちらもI.意志."

Many seadwellers tried making a run for the water, but she suddenly appeared in front of them, wands ready. The Handmaid was ready to ensure that no one made it back to the water. She slaughtered them all. Except, of course, the lowbloods that happened to be merchants there. She spared them. They were not part of her mission and she refused to harm them. Finally, there was only one seadweller left. She walked up to him. He laid on the ground shaking.

"Please don't!" He shouted in between sobs.

"あなたの女王を教え、私のワインレッドの血が彼女の人々を殺して楽しんだ." The Handmaid told him.

"What? I don't understand you!"

"You want english? Then fine, tell your queen, my burgundy blood enjoyed killing her people.."

* * *

"WHAT?! How could this happen?!" The Condesce shouted. Enraged by the news she just heard of the seadwellers being slaughtered. She paced her chambers in her castle. She was fuming and knocking over things in the room.

"Contact the Grand Highblood, tell him to slaughter several of the burgundy bloods to teach them a lesson. No one slaughters highbloods without the consequences! They will learn not to mess with us!"

She grabbed a cup and threw it at the wall almost hitting one of her guards. They scurried out the room to go give the orders, hearing The Condesce screaming even upon leaving her castle.


	4. Journey For Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extremely Graphic Black Romance

**Act II Part I**

"So what in heaven's name are we looking for?" Orphaner Dualscar asked as looked out over the sea.

"According to this map, an all knowing magic cue ball," Mindfang said as she walked across the floorboards to stand next to Dualscar. Each floorboard creaking heavily.

"Did you have to steal the most shitty ship you could find before us setting off to find this magic ball?"

"The queen was quite angered that I overtook a fuschia ship last time so I figured taking a rust blood ship would please her. At least enough to not get me killed." Mindfang said giving a smirk.

"Oh, well, we wouldn't want that would we?" Dualscar retorted sarcasticly. "Yes, lets please her and hope this disgrace of ship doesn't get us killed instead."

"What you worried about, you're a seadweller."

"But you're a filthy landdweller. And you're no use to me dead."

"And what use would I be to you?"

Dualscar grabbed Mindfang's hand and yanked her head back to where her back was arched.

"Well, what fun would it be if my kismesis is dead?" He said grinning.

"You call this fun? I'm already bored," Mindfang said nonchalantly.

Dualscar hissed and threw Mindfang to the ground with another yank of her hair. And pressed his foot on her neck. Giving her barely enough space to breathe.

"Having fun, yet? I could just kill you instead. I would enjoy it equally," Dualscar said gritting his teeth as he pressed down a little harder with his foot.

"You...can get...a little...more...enter..taining...than this..."Mindfang said between heavy gasps.

Dualscar stepped off her and grabbed her by her jacket lifting her off the ground. Several seams started to rip on her jacket as he picked her up and the slammed her back into a wooden pool next him.

"Ooo...you almost ripped my jacket off with that one..." Mindfang said smirking.

"You're such a masochist." Dualscar hissed.

"You're such a loose canon, Dualscar. It makes it more fun to taunt you."

Dualscar gripped her jacket harder and the seams gave away and the tatter jacket dropped to the floor. He then leaned in and bite into her shoulder with his shark fangs. She winced. His teeth sunked it where it just touched the bone.

"Now you're getting fun," Mindfang laughed.

Mindfang dug her sharp nails into his bare arms, scratching down. She heard a moan from Dualscar. She smirked. Even he was a slight masochist when he got into it.

His right hand ran pasted her sides and past her petticoat and the slid up underneath and he grabbed roughly at her ass. He released her shoulder from his teeth and then moved his lips and pressed onto hers. She could taste her own blood still on his lips. She then reached down to his shirt and pulled it off over his head and tossed it overboard.

"Hey!" He shouted and tight gripped her chin in anger with his free hand.

"Please, you have 20 of those shirts down in your room. You didn't need that one." Mindfang said and then smirked. "Plus, I always wanted to throw that ugly shirt in the sea."

Dualscar pulled Mindfangs lips to hers as his nails slightly dug into the sides of her neck. Mindfang gave a moan and ran her hands across his muscular chest. She pulled her lips away from him and moved them to his nipple and gave a few hard bites. Dualscar grabbed her hair to pull her back but she locked her arms around his waistt and bit even harder as she drew blood. He winced heavily and pushed her back and slapped her hard across the face. And then pressed himself against her even harder as he forcefully grabbed her breast. She could feel his hard bone bulge pressed against her. Mindfang dug her nails into his back now. Dualscar let go off her ass and his hand moved around to the front of her thigh and then between her legs. She let off a moan as his hand touched nook. She bit down into his shoulder to try to muffle her moans as he rubbed harder. Dualscar smirked knowing she wouldn't be able to muffle them for too long. He hand suddenly went down and grabbed his bone bulge through his pants. He shuddered a little bit from the sudden pleasure. She then reached into his pants and pulled it out and started to stroke it. He gave a loud moan. She stopped biting his shoulder and put her lips by his ear.

"I can make you moan, just as well," she whispered. She stroked even harder. "I could probably make you moan even louder."

"I doubt that." He said inbetween shudders.

Mindfang pushed him onto the floor as it creaked loudly. And she then straddled him, slid his bone bulge into her nook, and started riding him roughly. He gave a loud moan. The floor gave heavy creaks with her riding on him. All of a sudden, he started hearing cracking noise.  
"Mindfang...I think..." He started talking between moans. "You need to...oh god...calm down..."

She rode him harder in spite of him and the floor gave a loud crack and gave out from underneath them. They plummeted to the lower level.

"Oh, wow...maybe I should've." Mindfang said sitting up.

"Well, doesn't matter now," Dualscar said, grabbing Mindfang and throwing her face down next to him. Her got on top of her and slipped his bone bulge back in. "We're not finished yet."

He started pounding into her. The broken floorboards gave Mindfang splinters with each thrust. She moaned hard. He thrusted harder and harder into her until he couldn't hold it in any longer and let his bulge juices pour out into her. He collapsed on top of her panting. Mindfang panting just as well underneath them.

"Captain! Captain! We see the island!" A shout came from above.

Dualscar rolled off Mindfang and onto his back still pants. She sat up. He could see cuts and scrapes across her stomach and breast from the floor.

"Guess we better clean up and get ready for our arrival," Mindfang smirked as she stood up. "And get yourself a new shirt. You don't want anyone to see that bloody nipple of yours."

Dualscar laughed.

"As if I care. You look just as bad as I do." He said.

"I guess, I'll have to do more damage next time then." Mindfang taunted and then walked out the room.

* * *

"Is that it?" Dualscar asked as Mindfang picked up a big white cue ball from a hole they just dug up.

"Indeed it is!" Mindfang exclaimed. "What a magnificent treasure!"

"Give it here!" Dualscar said grabbing the ball out of her hands. "What's it even do?"

He inspected it.

"It suppose to know everything. You can ask it anything and it's predicts will always be true. That's what the map says."  
"Ask it anything? Will I ever win..."Dualscar paused at looked over at Mindfang smirking and changed it's mind. "...er...Will I ever succeed in killing off all landdwellers?"

He stared at it for a few minutes. Nothing happened. He growled. There was nothing special about this at all. Just some white ball. He threw it back at Mindfang.

"How stupid. What a waste of time. The ball's useless. You should just get rid of it," Dualscar turned and walked back to the ship.

Mindfang looked into the ball. She smirked. Unlike Dualscar, she had vision eightfold, which saw perfectly clear into the ball.

_Hello, my protege._


	5. Dreams and Predictions

**Act II Part II**

  
The young troll stood there, looking out his window. Everything was looking peaceful as it usually was on Beforus. Thinking about it, he never really even seen too much violence before in his life except for maybe the occasional violence from one particular seadweller. Everyone usually treated each other with respect and were polite. He looked up in the sky and saw the lone pink moon. He enjoyed staring at it at nights. It calmed him and made him think less of his triggers. He looked down and seen a familiar teal blood troll, not that blood color really mattered here, skateboarding down the street and waving at him.....

* * *

Dolorosa opened the door to Signless’s room. It was late at night, and she was checking on him before she headed to her room to sleep. She saw a small troll barely 6 sweeps old, laying on the floor. Signless had grown a lot since she saved him as a grub. She raised him like lusus raised the other trolls. He even referred to her She sighed and walked in the room to wake him up.  
  
“Sweetie...You need to go to sleep in your recuperacoon. You’re going to have nightmares,” she said as she nudged him awake. Signless sat up and rubbed his eyes. Dolorosa picked him up and started to carry him to recuperacoon.  
  
“I had a dream....” He started mumbling.  
  
“I’m sure, you quite a nasty dream,” Dolorosa said as she eased him into his recuperacoon.  
  
“It wasn’t a bad dream. It was a nice dream....Have you ever had a nice dream, mom?”  
  
Dolorosa thought about it. She never ever had a nice dream. Nor had she ever met a troll who did.   
  
“No, I never have. Are you sure, you had a good dream?” She asked thinking he may be confused.  
  
“Yes, it was very peaceful.”  
  
“Peaceful?”  
  
“Yes. I was on our planet, but everything was peaceful.....” Signless gave a small yawn and started closing his eyes. “ and everyone...was.....friendly......”  
  
Signless fell asleep. Dolorosa sat there for a bit staring at him. She was baffled by him. How could a child have such a good dream. Especially outside of his recuperacoon. The one time she had accidently fell asleep outside of her recuperacoon she had the most violent nightmare she ever had, but somehow Signless was able to sleep and dream peacefully outside it. Maybe there was more unique things to him than just his candy red blood. She walked to the door. Looked back at the troll sleeping and then shut it quietly.

* * *

 _What would you want to know, my protege? Well, I know everything there is to know. Like right now, the Condesce is having her servants brushing out her hair. Or just a few minutes ago, a young boy dreamt of an alternative time when this planet was a peaceful planet, most likely that was due to his mutant red blood. Or did you want to know of the future? Your future, perhaps?_  
  
Marquise Spinneret Mindfang gave a smirk and she leaned back on the couch she was sitting on in her room. They were on their way back from where they have found the all knowing cue ball. Dualscar had locked himself in his quarters after being annoyed that the cue ball appeared to be useless. Oh, if only he knew. This cue ball was quite intelligent. Mindfang thought of it as an oracle itself. She felt it had it’s own agenda though. Like it was up to something. But she ignored it, she was too intrigued by this to be bothered by that.   
  
“And what about my future do you know, Doc Scratch?” she asked.  
  
 _Everything. I know everything that you will ever do. And I know everything that will ever happen to you._   
  
“Everything? Hmm....Okay, how about this, Doctor. What will be the death of me? Do you know that?” Mindfang felt like she had him. He can’t quite possibly know everything.  
  
 _You will no doubt be killed by one who is known as The Summoner._  
  
“The Summoner? I never heard of him...”  
  
 _This is because he hasn’t even been born yet. In fact, he won’t be born for many centuries from now. He is a bronze blood._  
  
Mindfang shot of front her seat, feeling a slight rage.  
  
“How could such....that can’t be true! I do not believe such a common blood could be the one to slain me!” She shouted at the ball.  
  
 _But your future is already set. The Summoner will become leader of the Cavalreapers and win their undying devotion upon revealing a pair of wings. He will then lead them into a second revolution on the blood caste. The first revolution, being led by that very boy dreaming of peaceful times._  
  
Mindfang stopped using her vision eightfold and dropped the ball on the couch. She didn’t want to read no more of this. She wouldn’t let that be her fate. She would show Doctor Scratch that no fate is sealed for her. Especially that fate.


	6. The Troll All Bloods Fear

Act II Part III

  
“Your Imperious, we just received word from Alternia that there’s been an attack on the highbloods. Hundreds of lowbloods started a riot and slaughtered several highbloods.”  
  
The Condesce gave a slight growl. She was aboard her ship on the way back to Alternia after slaughtering a nearby planet.  
  
“Are they not doing anything down there to keep those lowbloods in line?!” She shouted at her servant.   
  
Suddenly a slight electric energy was felt through the air. A small flicker of green light cracked between her and her servant. A large snap noise was heard and a female troll appeared between them. The servant fell backwards in surprise, hitting his head on a ledge. He fell unconscious to the floor. Condesce became enraged.  
  
“Handmaid!” She growled. “This was your doing again, wasn’t it?”  
  
“それは他の誰でしょうか?” The Handmaid retorted back at her.  
  
The Condesce quickly grabbed her trident and threw it at the Handmaid. The Handmaid disappeared along with the trident.  
  
“Huh?” The Condesce looked around confused. Then heard a loud crack behind her.  
  
“あなたの後ろ、愚かな雌犬.”  
  
The Condesce turned around and came face to face with the forks of her trident. She seen that it was now in the Handmaid’s hands.  
  
“惜しい.” The Handmaid spat at her. She then lowered the trident and threw it back to Condesce who caught it with ease.  
  
“Why not kill me? Isn’t that what you came here to do?” Condesce questioned as she readied her trident. “Why don’t we just fight it out, right now?”  
  
“一日。しかし、今日は一日ではありません.”  
  
“Stop using that annoying language, and speak to me as a troll is suppose to speak!”  
  
“Today was an example. A lesson. You’re losing your grip on the lowbloods. You should do something about it, before they overthrow you,” The Handmaid said coldly and then disappeared.  
  
The Condesce stood there. Shaking with anger. Who dare tell her what she should and shouldn’t do. Regardless, the lowbloods needed to be taught a lesson. The Condesce went over to her unconscious servant and started kicking his sides.  
  
“Wake up, you imbecile!” She shouted as he started to stir. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him to his feet. “Tell the Highblood to meet me when we dock the ship back on Alternia. I have a job for him.”  
  
She threw the servant out the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

  
The Condesce stepped off her ship and started to walk up the pathway to her castle. Dualscar appeared next to her.  
  
“Your Imperious! Just got done feeding Gly’golyb. She appears to be quite satisfied now. I hope you are please,” He said talking slightly faster than usual. To anyone, but Condesce you could clearly tell he was flushed with red feelings.  
  
“I am very pleased...uh....whatever your name is,” Condesce replied nonchalantly.  
  
“It’s Dualscar.”  
  
“That’s nice.”  
  
The Condesce continued walking ignoring him as Dualscar kept following her.  
  
“Is there anything else I could do for you? Keep you company? Brush your hair? Clean your trident?” Dualscar asked almost begging. The Condesce stopped walking.  
  
“Yes, there is indeed something you can do for me.” She said turning to him.  
  
“Y-yes, your Imperious Condescension?” Dualscar said as the Condesce leaned closer to him.  
  
“Leave me alone!” She snapped at him and then started walking back towards the castle leaving Dualscar slightly embarrassed of himself.  
  
One of the servants opened the front door for her as she approached the castle.  
  
“He’s right in the throne room,” the servant said.  
  
Condesce nodded and continued into the castle, having each door opened for her as she made her way to the throne room. When she got there, there sat the Grand Highblood in her chair. She gave a slight glare him.  
“You’re sitting on my throne....” She said gritting her teeth.  
  
“What your motherfucking point?” Highblood asked as he readjusted himself to be more laying across the chair. It was almost as if to taunt her.  
  
“....Nevermind.” She said reluctantly.   
  
The Condesce normally would’ve killed a troll if they sat in her chair, but the Grand Highblood.... He was a completely different story. Everyone, no matter the blood color, feared him. She used him to enforce her laws and keep the lowbloods in line. He was under her ruling and command, but he was completely unpredictable. He would probably even kill her if put in the wrong mood. It didn’t help, he belonged to that ridiculous clown cult.  They were all trolls not to be trusted. All of them completely dangerous. Highblood was the worse of them all. But it worked in her favor for when she needed it. So she took advantage of it, despite the risks. She stiffened herself up to stand up straight and more commanding.  
  
“I have a job for you, Grand Highblood,” She told him toughly.  
  
“Whose motherfucking blood do I get to smear on my walls today?” Highblood asked, making Condesce slightly grimace.  
  
“Today, a group of lowblood starter a riot and-”  
  
“No need to tell me more. I’m all over this motherfucking shit,” Grand Highblood said hopping out of his seat. He started walking for the door.  
  
“But you didn’t hear the specifics!” Condesce said trying to take the upper hand in this command.  
  
“Shit, specifics? Why do I fucking need those?” He said and walked out the door.

* * *

  
HONK!  
  
One of Grand Highblood’s horns made a loud honking noise as he dropped the fresh corpses from todays kill to the ground.  
  
“Motherfucker!” He said and he rolled the dead troll off his horn.  
  
Honk. Honk. Honk.  
  
“What a fucking miracle! Shit still motherfucking works.”  
He threw the horn on his couch. And then dragged one of the dead bodies towards his wall. He punched into the trolls stomach, fist going through the flesh. His hand came back out covered in olive blood.  
  
“Alright. Let’s do this shit.”  
  
He took his hand and smeared the blood across his wall over the other layers of dried blood. He dragged the other bodies and did the same. Until he was finally done and the wall had a complete new coating of blood smears. He walked to his chair and sat down staring at the wall.  
  
“Perfect. Just fucking perfect.”


	7. The Slaughter In Town

**Act II Part IV**

  
_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._  
  
The sound of several feet marching as The Grand Highblood walked into a crowded poor town market with an army of subjugglators. All the troll citizens at the market all froze as they stared at the painted clown cult of trolls. Several whimpers were heard throughout the crowd. No one dared to make more than that though. They all knew that the first to scream was always the first to be killed. Everyone knew if the subjugglators showed up in your town, that a lowblood massacre was about to happen and you had to hope you weren’t chosen to join these clowns in a sadistic game.  
  
“Well, aren’t you gonna motherfucking say hello?” the Grand Highblood asked. “We didn’t come down to this shit hole to get fucking disrespected by some motherfucking lowbloods. Greet your superiors, motherfuckers!!”  
  
The Grand Highblood slammed his club into one of the market stands, shattered it in two. Everyone jumped.  
  
“Hello, Grand Highblood,” chimed in everyone in nervous tones, giving a slight bow.  
  
“Well, that’s more motherfucking like it. That’s what I’m fucking talking about,” He said laughing with his subjugglators laughing with him. He then signaled silence from them. “Someone grab me a fucking chair!”  
  
One of the lowbloods scurried and grabbed a chair by his market stand and brought it to Grand Highblood. The Grand Highblood put his arm around the troll.  
  
“Now see, motherfuckers. THIS is how you should be treating those of higher class. Become the faithful fucking servants you ought to be.” Highblood turned and looked at the lowblood troll. “From this point on in your worthless, pathetic fucking life, you will look at this day as a motherfucking miracle. Because I will spare your motherfucking life, for showing all these pathetic motherfuckers how a true lowblood should act. Now run the fuck home, before I change my motherfucking mind.”  
  
The troll instantly sprinted away from the highblood as fast as he could and not looking back.  
  
“Well, now that I got my mother fucking chair....”Grand Highblood grabbed the small chair turned it backwards and straddled it. He look enormous compared to the chair. “Who’s ready for the motherfucking show, hosted by your all time favorite fucking ringmaster, me. Any of you motherfuckers want to volunteer?”  
  
Everyone stood there silent and frozen.  
  
“No one? Well, fuck me....Looks like I’m gonna have to chose the audience participation today.” The other subjugglators gave a laugh. The Grand Highblood looked around with squinty eyes. His hand shot forward and pointed. “You there! Get your fucking ass up here.”  
  
A short, stubby troll step forward quivering in fear. He slowly made his way by the Grand Highblood.  
  
“Tell me a joke,” the Highblood commanded.  
  
“A w-what?” The troll stammered.  
  
“Tell me a MOTHERFUCKING joke.”  
  
“U-umm...umm....w-well.....”  
  
“Too fucking slow! Kill him!”  
  
A few subjugglators grabbed the troll and he started screaming as one lifted up a wide sword and sliced his stomach open. Guts spewed out to the floor. A few trolls fainted in shocked, while a few others threw up. The Grand Highblood was laughing, rocking in the chair..  
  
“Now that’s what I’m motherfucking talking about!”  
  
The Grand Highblood continued selecting trolls at random, asking for jokes, or forcing them to play some twisted game. Killing everyone who loses or failed to tell a funny joke.  
  
While this was going on, all the way in back stood Dolorosa. She was rigid in fear as she clasped onto Signless’s hand tightly.  
  
“Mom, what’s going on up there? Is someone being killed?” Signless asked, unsure what was going on.  
  
Dolorosa looked down at him and back up front to the freak show going on. While all the subjugglators are busy up there, this may be her only chance. She squatted down by Signless.  
  
“Listen to me closely, alright,” She whispered. She lifted up a piece cloth on one of the market stands that covered the bottom of the booth. And pushed Signless under there. “Whatever happens, DO NOT come out. Even if something bad is happening to me. You are to stay under here, til I come back for you. Got that. And that may not even be til daylight, okay? But under no circumstances do you come out from here. And if you found RUN. Do not look for me, just run home.”  
  
“But mom-”  
  
“Do as I say!” She hissed at him. And dropped the cloth to cover him up. She stood up. The crowd was starting to thin out more and more towards her. Thankfully, no one had noticed her hiding Signless. She could see everything more clearly now. There were corpses all over the place. The ground looked like a giant puddle of mud with from all the pools of blood on the ground that were mixing. It was a wretched sight. But she was vaguely affected by it. She had no qualms with the sight of blood. The subjugglators were laughing as they were pulling off the limbs of a yellow blood. The Grand Highblood was looking for the next victim. His eyes narrowed on Dolorosa as he recognized her.  
  
“Woah, well, look who’s fucking out in the night time. it’s fucking Dolorosa.” The Highblood shouted.  
  
Dolorosa stepped forward gracefully in almost a glide. Making sure to keep her cool and to look completely unfazed by anything. She knew how to keep this subjugglator at bay.  
  
“Hello, Grand Highblood. Out on the queen’s bidding, again?” She said crossing her arms.  
  
“Well, you know, these motherfucking lowbloods are always falling out of line. Someone’s got to get these fuckers back in place. And we all know, it isn’t gonna be Her Imperious, now is it?” The Grand Highblood gave a smirk.  
  
“Of course not. Why do that, when she has such great minions like you?” Dolorosa said giving a smirk back.  
  
“Such a sassy fucking troll you are, Dolorosa,” The Grand Highblood. “I have to say, if I was ever in a quadrant, you’d be my first choice for a black romance.”  
  
“How flattering....” Dolorosa said. “But, you and I both know that, we aren’t quite ones for quadrants, are we?”  
  
“Got that damn right,” the Highblood laughed. “I’d probably kill all my kismesis at some point regardless. And you aren’t exactly a social butterfly. I’m shocked to see you out at night. From what I’ve heard, you only go out during the day.”  
  
“Indeed, I do. I prefer the daylight. I just happened to be in need of supplies today and had to come down here.”  
  
“Well, what great fucking luck you have. Coming down here and happening to witness this fucking miracle!” The Grand Highblood looked around and pointed at a tiny troll. “You there, grab me a motherfucking chair for the lady.”  
  
The little troll quickly rushed and grabbed a chair and set it next to Dolorosa. Dolorosa sat down knowing she had no choice, but to go along with whatever charades the Highblood has planned.  
  
“Thank you,” Highblood turned to the subjugglators. “Kill this fucking guy next.”  
  
“What?! B-but-” The tiny troll started to get dragged away.  
  
“I don’t save every motherfucking troll who brings me a damn chair.”  
  
The Grand Highblood laughed with a big grin. He looked at Dolorosa and grabbed her chair and yanked her closer.  
  
“How about, you chose the next one?” He said still smiling big.  
  
“With honor. Hmm....” Dolorosa looked around, and pointed out a umber blood troll. “How about her?”  
  
“Ah! Good choice!” the Highblood shouted and got up. “Since you choose, I’ll take the honor of killing this fucking bitch. It’s about damn time I get my hand drenched in some motherfucking blood.”  
  
The Grand Highblood rose his club and then a came down for a low swing, breaking both of the trolls legs and knocking her over. She screamed in pain. He grabbed her hair roughly and lifted her off the ground by it. He gave another hard swing and her spine snapped. Her entire body went limp.  
  
“Give me another one, Dolorosa!”  
  
“That troll in the green shirt over there!”  
  
“Motherfucking yes!”  
  
The Highblood dropped his club and stomped toward the troll. He grabbed him by the shoulder and then slammed his fist into the troll’s chest, ripping straight through his body. The Highblood pulled back his hand out the body with the trolls heart in it. He crushed it in his hand and the troll dropped dead. The Grand Highblood stood in a wide stance panting and smiling.  
  
“Who’s next?!?!” He shouted.  
  
Dolorosa stood up and pulled out her lipstick. In a blink, it quickly turned into a chainsaw. She revved it and it started with a loud noise. And then she went sprinting forward charging at a rustblood and sliced it in half. Blood sprayed everywhere. The Grand Highblood gazed with awe.  
  
“Now that’s what I’m motherfucking talking about! God damn!” The Highblood shouted.  
  
The Dolorosa gave a smirk. All of a sudden, the Grand Highblood grabbed her by the waist and yanked her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
“I thought you weren’t interested in quadrants?” Dolorosa said wide eyed.  
  
“I wasn’t....and then I seen you tear that fucker into pieces,” the Grand Highblood said with a smirk.  
  
Dolorosa started to give a smile back, but then seen Signless peeking out from under the cloth under the market booth, looking at her in fear. She knew he has seen her kill that troll. Her face fell and she quickly looked back up at the Grand Highblood.  
  
“I think all this bloodshed has went to your head, Grand Highblood. You should call it a day,” Dolorosa said recomposing herself.  
  
“Call it a day?” The Grand Highblood said as his smile fell. He looked around confused.  
  
“Call it a fucking day?!” He repeated, his face turning into anger.  
  
He grabbed Dolorosa by the throat, lifting her off the ground. She gasp for breath and dropped her chainsaw. She started clutching at his arms trying to breathe. He started laughing maniacally and then went silent. He slammed Dolorosa down into the ground, she felt several ribs snap.  
  
“See!! This is exactly why the fuck I can’t have motherfucking quadrants! Shit like this!” He shouted.  
  
Dolorosa slowly got up. Coughing and wincing. She knew she had to keep facing him. If she stayed laying there weak, he may go destroying the booths.. But if satisfied his anger, he’d leave once he was finished with her and Signless would be safe. She grabbed her chainsaw and got up to her feet.  
  
“I expected nothing less from you, Grand Highblood,” Dolorosa said trying to stand up as straight as she could. She revved her chainsaw. “This is why neither of us are meant for quadrants. We’re too cold hearted for our good.”  
  
She went to slash at the Grand Highblood and then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and dropped the chainsaw. She looked down and seen the Grand Highbloods arm in her stomach. She coughed up blood. The Grand Highblood leaned close to her.  
  
“Indeed, we fucking are,” He whispered and pulled his arm out of her.  
  
Dolorosa collapsed and fell to the ground. Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dabble in quadrants that could've happened in this chapter since the story of the Ancestors was so vague. I really think there could've been a possibly blackrom/redrom between Dolorosa and Grand Highblood at some point in their lives if the circumstances were right.


	8. The Falling Of Red Tears

**Act II Part V**

  
“Let’s move out. We’re done here.”  
  
The Grand Highblood and the rest of the subjugglators turned around and started leaving. No one was left alive in the market. One of subjugglators stared at the Grand Highblood confused.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna take a few corpses?” He asked the Highblood.  
  
“Not today. Today’s just not fucking worth it.” The Grand Highblood said walking past the subjugglator. The subjugglator started at the Grand Highblood for a few seconds but then joined the rest in leaving.   
  
It was then Signless lifted up the cloth and seen Dolorosa laying on the ground.  
  
“Mom!” He shouted in a whisper. She was lifeless.  
  
He ran out from under the market stand to her and seen the massive hole in her stomach.  
  
“M-mom?” Signless said nudging her. “Mom, p-please wake up...Please....Please....”  
  
A red tear streamed down his face and dropped onto Dolorosa’s cheek.  
  
“No....no....No!” Signless started sobbing loudly as tears started streaming heavily down his face.  
  
“Huh?” The Grand Highblood turned around and stared back at Signless sitting next to Dolorosa. “A kid?”  
  
The rest of the subjugglators turned and stared. Signless turned at looked at them and gasped at all them staring at him and stood up quickly. Grand Highblood seen the red tears on his cheek.  
  
“Red blood?” One of the subjugglators murmured.   
  
The Signless quickly turned and started sprinted as fast as he could away. He heard the Grand Highblood order the subjugglators to get him. Heavy footsteps started following him. He ran even harder with tears still streaming down his face. He kept running until he saw a hollow log off into a forest by the road. He made a quick turn into the fast and scurried in the log. He heard the subjugglators run past him and stop.  
  
“Where’d he go?”  
  
“He’s must’ve went somewhere in the forest! Quick spread out and search!”  
They all ran into the forest, but all went past the log he was in.

* * *

The Grand Highblood was left by himself in the market. He walked up to Dolorosa still laying there. He seen the bright red tears on her face. He squatted down and wiped some off with his fingers and stared at it. He had never seen troll tears that bright of red before.  
  
“Heh, so this is why you left the motherfucking caverns and mother grub? To take care of some fucking mutant troll. Looks like I just motherfucking killed that kid’s miracle.” He said to himself. “Heh, and you were just fucking protecting him this entire time. Mother fucking figures....”  
  
He stood up and cracked his back and looked off toward the direction the subjugglators had ran off to.  
  
“Better off just going fucking home. They probably aren’t gonna mother fucking catch that kid.”  
  
He turned and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

Signless stayed in that log for what felt like hours until he heard the subjugglators finally give up. He crawled out of the log and looked up at the sky. It was almost dawn. He had just an half hour before the sun came up fully and become blinding to his eyes. He sprinted home as fast as he could and got their right as the sun was peaking.  
  
He opened the door and got inside quickly and leaned against the door. He looked around. The house was empty. No one else was there. Signless slid down to the ground. He had hoped by some miracle his mother would’ve been there waiting for him. But of course that was impossible. Tears started falling again. He wiped them away, but more quickly replaced them. He looked around the room and seen several of her things scatter around the room. A sewing kit, a sewing machine. Hanging over a chair next to the sewing machine was a gray cloak she had just finished sewing for him before they left. He had refused to wear it though. Signless crawled over to the chair and grabbed the cloak and looked at it. It had a hood with red stitches by the horn holes. It really wasn’t that bad of a cloak now that he looked at it. It was really long though. Probably went almost to his feet. Signless put the cloak on him and laid down on the floor.

* * *

_Such a strong scent....._  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurred. She tried looking around. Everything was gray and she could barely move.   
  
 _What happened?_    
  
She tried lifting her head, but it barely got an inch off the ground before dropped back down. She realized she was laying in something wet.   
  
 _There’s that scent again..._  
  
The strong scent came through her nostrils again. She turned her head to the side and felt her face hit a cold liquid. The smell got even stronger.  
  
 _What...is....that....smell...?....I feel....I feel like I want....to taste it...._  
  
She stuck out her tongue and touched the liquid.  
  
 _THAT TASTE._  
  
A powerful urge overcame her and she managed to turn over to her stomach. She began drinking the liquid that was under her. She thought she seen almost a brown tint to it.  
  
 _MORE. I NEED MORE._  
  
She started crawling forward til she ran into something warm. Her vision was still blurred but color was started to creep into her vision. The object was covered in something yellow. She felt it and realized it was a dead male troll. She took in a deep smell of the troll.  
  
 _This troll......his smell is almost....intoxicating....._  
  
She inhaled his scent once again. And felt another overpowering urge. She leaned in closer to the troll until her lips were almost upon his neck. She couldn’t hold herself back, she bit into his neck. The blood came pouring into her mouth. She drank every last drop that came into her mouth.  
  
She looked up and her vision finally was starting clear up. But she still felt weak. She crawled over the dead troll to another one, who was a rust blood. She bit into this troll, too, and drank his blood.   
  
Dolorosa finally felt her strength coming back. She stood up slowly and looked around. It was daylight now. Almost noon. All around the market place was dead trolls. She went to brush the hair out of her face when she stopped herself and looked at her hands.   
  
They were glowing. In fact, all her skin was glowing.  
  
 _W-what.....is this?_  
  
Dolorosa started to recall what happened. She remembered the Grand Highblood slaughtering everyone. The kiss. She then looked down and seen the gaping hole in her stomach.  
  
 _I should be dead....but...._

  
She then recalled a story, she heard as a child. Of a vampire troll, who had died but came back to live by drinking the blood of other trolls. They dubbed the vampire a rainbow drinker if she remembered right. She looked down at herself again.  
  
 _I guess the story was true.....and I’m the rainbow drinker....._  
  
She shook her head. She couldn’t get it past her head on how this was all even possible. Finally, she straightened herself up.  
  
 _I’m just going to have to accept everything that is happening. No matter how bizarre._  
  
She told herself. She looked around and grabbed off one of the dead troll’s cloak and wrapped it around her waist to cover her wound. She then grabbed a towel off a nearby market stand and wiped her face. She looked at the towel and noticed a familiar red tint on it.  
  
 _Signless!_  
  
She ran over to the stand where she had left him and looked under. He was gone. She looked around frantically looking at each body. None of them were him, thankfully.  
  
 _He must’ve had to run away......_  
  
She start left town, hurrying down the street to see if she could see a trail that he left at all. She seen none. She could only think that he ran all the way home. It was her only hope. She hurried as fast as she could home. She got to the house and went to reach for the door, but then pulled her hand back.  
  
 _I can’t go in there glowing if he’s there. He’ll freak! But how do I even stop glowing? Maybe if I just think of stopping to glow I can. Stop glowing, stop glowing, stop glowing...._  
  
Dolorosa looked down at her hands. They were still glowing. She cursed to herself. She then closed her eyes and tried imagining a light switch and turned it off. She opened her eyes again. Her skin was a regular gray now. She gave a breath of relief. She then reached for the doorknob again and opened it.  
  
There on the floor laid Signless, sound asleep, wrapped up in a gray cloak. His face was stained red. Dolorosa walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. She grabbed a cloth off a table and wiped his face. He opened his eyes and stared at her.  
  
“Mom...? Is that....really you?” He asked starting to wake up more.  
  
“Yes, I’m home.” She smiled at him.  
  
Signless sat up and threw his arms around her. And started crying again.  
  
“I thought you were dead!” He said sobbing into her shirt.  
  
“I know, I know....I’m okay now though.” Dolorosa said. The Signless started crying harder.  
  
“I thought you were dead like everyone else in the market....Why....why did everyone have to be killed?” He asked. “Why did he slaughter all those people? They were innocent....”  
  
“It’s just the way our society has always been, sweetie,” Dolorosa told him. “The lowblood always are the punished.”  
  
“But....but I know this planet once wasn’t like that! We were once harmless!”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about....” Dolorosa replied confused and pulling a bit from Signless. “Where did you even hear of that?”  
  
“I have dreams! It’s not just random dreams! Every night I have them!” The Signless told her franticly. “And the empress back then....she was kind...and loving....”  
  
Dolorosa looked at Signless in shock. She knew of dreams, but didn’t know they occurred every night.  
  
“We could be peaceful! I know we can!”

**End of Act II**

 


	9. The First Speech

**Act III Part I**

"Are you ready for this? If you can't, I understand and we can leave."

The Signless was standing next to a stage. It had been 6 sweeps since he had been that child crying on the floor. He was a fully grown troll now. He worn long pants that went up to his chest and to this day, he still wears the cloak his mother had given him as a child. It was tattered at the edges now, but it still held together. This would be the first time revealing his blood color to Alternia. He may even be slaughtered on the spot after hearing of such color, but he had to do this. He could no longer bare this caste system. He had to do something about it.

His mother stood in front of him with lips pierced together. She was worried, but she fully supported him in his decisions. She'd be there no matter the issue. And she'd do her best to protect him if something was to go wrong.

"I'm fully ready for this, Dolorosa." The Signless told her. As an adult he stopped referring to her as his mother. Though he told her it was because he was no longer a child, it was more of a preventive measure for her safety. He didn't want the blame for him to go on her because she raised him as a child. He hoped this decision would one day save her.

"Okay, good luck then." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "It seems like yesterday I had to crouch to do that."

"Yes...it does...But I'm not longer that weak child. I have grown. Everything I've done since I was a kid was in preparation for this. I will not let fear stop me from changing this world and giving it the peace it deserves."

He gave Dolorosa one last look and then walked up the stairs onto the stage. There the small crowd had stood and waited. He walked to the front center of the stage and took a big breath.

"I'm sure you're all questioning what I'm doing up here. And what all those flyers of peace throughout the town were. I can tell you right now, that I am up here to deliver a message. A message of hope that many of you lowbloods have been looking for. As for the what those flyers meant, you will fully know that by the time I'm finished here. But, yes, I come here bearing a message of peace. The peace that all of us lowbloods have dreamt of every day. That we all wished Alternia had every time we see our kind getting slaughtered for no reason.

Let me tell you of how I became who I am today. As a grub, I was born with no hope for me, there was never any hope for me. And I'm not saying this as an emotional thing, I'm meaning, there was no actual hope for a grub like me. You see, I am not like any troll on this planet. No one shares my blood. Now you may ask, how is this possible? Or believe me to be a liar. But let me show you real life proof of what I mean."

Signless pulled out a sickle from the back of his pants. And made a slice across his hands and showed it to the crowd. They all gasped.

"You see this? You see my blood color? It is a candy red. It is a mutant red! No one has this color blood. No one! Except me. There is not even a lusus who is known to the scent of my blood. I am even a lower blood than the lowest of bloods here! I am the lowest of blood there is. So as a grub, I literally mean, that were was no hope for me. There was no lusus to raise me. I pretty much was there to be born and die soon after because I had no chance of survival. But I was saved! By a troll, who seen my blood color and knew I was fated to not live past a half sweep. She gave me a chance! It is because of her that I'm getting to stand on this stage in front of you. If that is not a true miracle, then I'm not sure what is.

But if that is not good enough for you. If my blood color does not faze you. Let me tell you, my blood color isn't the only unique thing that defines me. I have dreams! Not nightmares, but dreams! These aren't just any dreams. They are dreams of the past. Alternia's past! Every night I would have the dreams of the same place. I've had them since birth. As a child I didn't think anything of them at first. But then I asked myself, why is every dream in the same exact place? That's when I started thinking, there was something more to these dreams. And after much thought, I realized there was!

You see, in these dreams, Alternia is peaceful. There was no murder, no caste system, everything was done to better our race and to take care of each other! You rustbloods, you were as equal as the empress herself! Now some of you may think I'm crazy, and that is your choice. But I know these dreams are real! But that's not what is important about them. What is important is that they have made me see, that we as a whole can live in a better place! We can erase the caste system for all of us! But I alone cannot do such a task, that is why I ask you all here today. To help me, to help yourselves! Together we can change this world to the one we all wished we lived in! Now this will not be an easy task. And it may even take several sweeps to even achieve it. Some may even get killed in the pathway to this peace! But wouldn't you rather die fighting for something great, instead of dying in a meaningless slaughter!

Six sweeps ago, I witnessed one of the worst slaughters of the lowbloods. It was at a little town market, not too far from here. Some of your may remember it. Almost every single person in that town market was killed just for the fun of some clowns. Not as single person there had ever committed a crime against highbloods. They were just the unlucky ones to be chosen to be punished for being lowbloods. Their blood covered the ground of that market. Hundreds of bodies were scattered all over. No death was quick and painless. I was a child back then and I had to witness the very troll that saved me as a grub, be slaughtered by those monsters! Yes, I watched the troll that I considered to be my guardian, a mother, slaughtered. That was the day, that truly set me in this path of ridding all the slaughter from this world.I want to make those dreams of peace a reality for us so we never have to witness another slaughter, where we lose the people we love and care for.

Now some of you may think, 'So many people have attempted this, why do you think we can succeed?'. But I want you to, also, think, 'What was those trolls way of attempting peace?'. The answer to that question is violence. All those other attempts at peace, have been attempted using violence. Violence is not the answer to succeeding. We can not use violence against violent people. It turns into a never ending killing circle that never achieves peace. And those revolutions, they were not meant for peace, they were meant to reverse the caste system. To turn lowbloods into highbloods. They attacked innocent highbloods. Just like the highbloods attack innocent lowbloods. No revolution has achieved peace because they did not learn from other revolutions mistakes, until today. Our revolution will not make the same mistakes as the others. Because our revolution is one of full peace. We will not attack the highblood as the rest have. In fact, we will even treat them with respect just as you would with each other, because they are our equals. If we do not treat them as equal as ourselves, how do we expect them to trust us in the same matter? Now, some of them may treat us like dirt, but do not let that provoke you to do the same. When we hold demonstrations, the demonstrations will be civil and we will include the highbloods in them. We can not achieve peace if we turn the highbloods away from our peace. With this method, we can grow bigger and faster than the the revolutions before us. The highbloods will have no reason to attack us so quickly for if we do not lay a hand on them and show them respect. Some may even join us if we are lucky enough! We will almost go unnoticed at first as we grow. Until we have became as massive group, they will notice us then. But by then we will have millions! It may even trigger some to see our cause by such a big number. Yes, we may end up in a war. But we will not attack unless we are being attacked! I will not ask you to stand there and be killed to prove a point. If you need to defend yourself then do so! If it is killed or be killed then fight! But you will not touch those who have done no harm to you!

With these methods I believe we can achieve peace one day! And now that you have heard my ideas, I want you to think about them for the next week! Decide what you feel in your heart on what you truly should do! If you decide you don't agree with me, then that is your choice and I will not hold it against you. Nor should anyone else. But if you decide you want to step up and join my cause, your help will not go unappreciated! And if you do join, I ask you to bring someone with you at my next speech that I will hold in this very spot at the same a week from now! You could bring several trolls if you want to! But I want you to bring one of your friends so we could start building our revolution! So please, take this week to think of the peace you all deserve! So please think! I hope to see you all next week, thank you for listening!"

The Signless stepped off the stage. He heard several applaud. He felt a smile come on his face.

 


	10. Rounding Up the Team

**Act III Part II**

  
“I look forward to seeing you all and more next week! And remember: None of us is lower or higher than the rest of us! We are all equal!”  
  
A hundred of people clapped in enthusiasm. They all were starting along the bank of a river. Where Signless had visited to spread his word. Psionic stood on the side of the crowd watching silently.   
  
“What a load of shit,” One of his masters muttered.   
  
Psionic belong to a group of Indigo bloods. Him and several other yellow bloods were their slaves to steer their ships. He had been their slave ever since he was of age. His psychic powers were taken advantage of by these men. But it was the life he was forced to live as a ochre blood. He had no choice of the matter.  
  
He watched as Signless started going around talking to people and shaking hands. That troll was brave. Trying to defy the caste system. But the people here loved him for his cause. And Signless was kind and gentle to them all. Nothing like what Psionic had watched in the past of other trolls trying to break the system. Signless was definitely different from the rest. Signless had suddenly noticed Psionic watching him and started making his way over to him.  
  
“Hello! You look like a new face, first time seeing a demonstration?” The Signless said as he held out his hand.  
  
“Yes, it was,” Psionic went to shake Signless’s hand when his master yanked his hand back.  
  
“Don’t touch scum like him!” said his master.  
  
“Scum? I am just the same as you.” Signless said. Psionic’s master spat at the ground.  
  
“No, I am a superior to you. Don’t you dare disrespect me!” Psionic’s master gave Psionic’s arm another yank. “Come on, we’re leaving this shit hole.”  
  
Psionic quickly followed his master knowing he was already bound for a beating after this.  
  
“You don’t have to follow him, yellow blood! He is not your master, he is your equal! He doesn’t have to take orders from you just as you don’t have to take order from him! You have a choice to be a free man! You are not bound to slavery!” The Signless shouted at him.  
  
“Don’t listen to a lowblood like him,” His master muttered to him. “Even you are higher than that scum.”  
  
Psionic kept walking, but curiosity had struck him and he looked back. Signless stood there watching. There was a slight sad expression in his face. Psionic looked back at his master, who was cursing under his breath and then looked back at Signless and back and his master. Psionic stopped walking. His master stopped and looked at him.  
  
“What are you doing? Keep walking!” He shouted.  
  
“No.” Psionic said calmly.  
  
“What you mean no? Keep walking was an order!”  
  
“I’m not going.”  
  
“What?” His masters face turned a bluish tint as the blood rushed to his face in anger. “Why you little shit!”  
  
His master swung his fist, but Psionic was quicker and dodged it. Psionic then made a break for it and started sprinting away. He couldn’t see where Signless went, but he kept running and went past the crowd of followers. He heard several shouting from his masters behind him. A few arrows whizzed past his ears. Psionic turned around the corner of a shop when a cloak all of a sudden went over him.  
  
“This way!” A voice hissed at him and Psionic felt himself being pulled into an alleyway.  
  
Psionic looked over and seen it was Signless running with him. Signless glanced at him and gave a smirk and then pulled him into a doorway and shut the door. A slight gasp was heard in the room. Psionic and Signless turned to look. It was an old burgundy blood.  
  
“Oh, it’s Signless!” She shouted with delight. She looked back towards the front of the shop. “Dear! Signless is in our shop!  
  
“Oh, hello. I’m so sorry for the intrusion, madame.” Signless said as he put his hands over the old trolls. “If it isn’t an inconvenience, would we be able to stay here for a few minutes. My friend here seems to have landed himself in a bit of pickle.”  
  
“Why, yes, of course, of course!” She exclaimed as her matesprite came into the back. She looked at him. “Look, who it is, Anites!”  
  
“Why, it is Signless!” The troll exclaimed. He held out his hand to Signless, who shook it. “ I’m Anites, the shop keeper. My matesprite is Raista. What an honor to meet you! I wanted to meet you back after your speech but we had to rush back to the shop. What an amazing speech you did!”  
  
“Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The Signless said beaming at the shop keeper as he let go his hand. “Can we sit down for a bit? I just saved this troll here from a harsh slavery and his masters are on a search for him.”  
  
“Yes, yes! Anything for you!” Anites said happily. He beckoned them to the front of the store and showed them to table. “Sit down right here. We’ll get you guys something to drink. Did you want a biscuit or anything?”  
  
“I’ll gladly take a biscuit! How about you?” Signless turned to Psionic.  
  
“No, I’m fine. Thank you.” Psionic replied quietly. Anites and Raista rushed to the back to prepare their food. Psionic went to take the cloak off him.  
  
“You better keep that on. They might come in here.” Signless told him. Psionic readjusted the cloak back on. “That was quite a brave thing you did back there.”  
  
“I’m not even sure what came over me to do that.” Psionic replied. “Something about your words just....they struck me differently than most. I don’t think I would’ve even had such courage if you hadn’t said anything.”  
  
“You had the courage all along. You just needed a little push to get it out.” Signless gave a wink. “All lowbloods have the courage to be better their lives in this harsh world. They just chose not to use it. Thinking that they are destined to their terrible lives. Their blood does not create their destiny. And that is what I’m trying to prove. I may not believe that your blood creates your destiny, but I do believe that this movement is destiny. Us meeting today was fate. Speaking of us I don’t believe we got each other’s names. My name is Signless.”  
  
He held out his hand to Psionic.  
  
“I’m Psionic.” Psionic shook. Signless’s hand. “You believed I was fated to break out of slavery?”  
  
“Yes, I do. You breaking out of slavery today, was the first sign that my movement is working and CAN work. You are the first miracle of this revolution, Psionic. Congratulations.”  
  
Raista brought out biscuits and drinks to them. She was about to say something when her face fell as the bell to the door rang. Psionic and Signless immediately knew who was at the door and made sure not to look in that direction.  
  
“Welcome!” Anites said from the counter distracting them from Raista. “What can I do for you?”  
  
The blue bloods walked to the counter with heavy steps. Psionic covered his face more with the cloak to hide his eyes.  
  
“We’re looking for a yellowblood. He wears a bright yellow suit and has red and blue eyes. Can’t miss him. Have you seen him at all?”  
  
“No, I don’t believe I seen a fellow like that come in here.”  
  
“You sure? If I found out you’re lying, I’ll burn this store to the ground with both you and your love in it.”  
  
The door bell rang again as someone walked in. Psionic and Signless both looked and seen it was a female troll holding a notebook. She looked at them and her eyes widened and then looked at the blue trolls who were talking to Anites.  
  
“Uh...excuse me?” She said to the blue bloods. Signless and Psionic ready themselves to run out. “That yellow troll, I just, uh, seen him run into the red forest.”  
  
“The red forest?” One of them grunted.  
  
“Yes, he ran in there.” The men went to move out the store, but she blocked their way. “But you shouldn’t go in there! There’s a terrible beast that lives in there! I’m sure that yellow blood has already been killed by it. You don’t wanna waste your time or risk your lives going in there.”  
  
The trolls groaned.  
  
“There goes one of our best slaves. Now how we gonna be the fastest shipping fleet?”One of them muttered to the other as they walked out the store past the female troll.  
  
The door closed and Raista gave out a big sigh.  
  
“For a few seconds, I thought I was gonna faint there.” Raista laughed. “Gee, those men were scary.”  
  
“Well, that was a close call.” Signless said with a breath of relief. “I’m sorry, we put you two at risk like that.”   
  
“It’s okay, it was an honor to help you,” Anites said walking towards them from the counter. “But we should really thank this little lady here.”  
  
They all looked at the female troll, who was still by the door. She immediately got flustered.  
  
“Oh, no. It was no problem.” She gave a quick little smirk. “I’ll just be going now.”  
  
“No, please, stay.” Signless said getting up and touching her arm. She looked at him and her face went green with blush. “Let us treat you to something to drink. You just saved my friend’s life. It’s the most we can do at least.”  
  
“Uh...sure!” She said and stumbled into the seat that Signless led to her.  
  
“Anites, get this lady the best drink you have here.” Signless said.  
  
“Of course!” Anites said rushing back towards the kitchen.  
  
Signless took a seat at the table next to the female troll. Raista decided to sit down, too, with them next to Psionic.  
  
“Well, let me introduce you to everyone.” Signless said. “This here is Psionic, the troll who you just saved. This is Raista, the shopkeepers, matesprite. The storekeeper is Anites. And I’m--”  
  
“I know who you are.” The female troll said but then suddenly got shy. “You’re, uh, Signless. I’ve been to a few of your demonstrations....”  
  
“Oh, I thought you looked familiar! You’ve been to quite a few, haven’t you?”  
  
“Indeed, I have,” She said smiling and hugging her notebook in her arms.  
  
“What is that?” Signless said looking at the journal.  
  
“Oh, it’s a notebook, I kinda bring to your demonstrations....I have all of your speeches in here!” She squeaked and then immediately got embarrassed.  
  
“You do?” Signless said intrigued. “May I see?”  
  
“S-sure.” She said shakingly handing the notebook over. “I actually went to your first speech, and it was just so amazing that I started recording it in here. And...I haven’t been to just a few...I kinda went to them all.”  
  
“This is amazing!” Signless said flipping through all the pages. “Word for word! How come we’ve never talked before this?”  
  
“I’ve always been too scared to come up to you. You’re just so amazing. And I’m just some troll girl, who writes in her notebook.”  
  
“Nonsense! No troll is just some troll. Especially you.” Signless got to the last page. “I just can’t believe you have all this. Do you realize what you could do with this all? You can write books on my teachings with these! The amount of followers we’d get would skyrocket!”  
  
“You really think so?” The female troll said excitingly.  
  
“Absolutely! This is just...wow!”  
  
“Do you mind if I get a read?” Raista asked. “I’ve been curious what your other speeches were like.”  
  
“Oh, yes.” Signless passed the notebook to Raista as Anites came back with a drink for the female troll.  
  
“Is there really a terrible beast in those woods? I never really step foot in there,” Anites asked as he sat down inbetween Psionic and the girl.  
  
“Well, there was.....but I ate it this morning,” She said with a proud smile. Psionic spat out his drink.  
  
“You what?” Psionic said a bit surprised.  
  
“Oh, I’m an olive blood. A lot of people of my blood tend to hunt and eat fauna in the woods.” She told them. “The beast this morning was quite a challenge. But in the end, I got him.”  
  
All of them stared at her in amazement.  
  
“You are quite intriguing, ….uh...” Signless started saying realizing he never got her name. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name.”  
  
“Oh! It’s Disciple!” She exclaimed. “Sorry, I’m a bit all over the place and totally forgot to say it.”  
  
“Well, Disciple, I am glad I’m met you.” He said lingering his eyes on her. He then turned to Psionic. “You, too, Psionic! Everyone here, in fact. I really feel like this movement is finally going on the right path because of all of you today. I can’t thank you all enough.”  
  
They all smiled at him happy to have helped. Signless looked at the clock and stood up.  
  
“Unfornuately, it’s starting to get late and I have to get going.” Signless told them. He looked at Anite and Raista. “Thank you for your hospitality. I will definitely visit you both whenever I’m in town.” He looked at Disciple. “And, Disciple, would you be able to make several copies of my speeches by time my next demonstration is?”  
  
“Yes! I definitely can!” She said excitely.  
  
“Great! I look especially forward to seeing you at the next one.” He told her with a smile.  
  
Signless turned and beckoned Psionic to follow.  
“Come on, Psionic. Let’s go.” Signless said.  
  
“Go?” Psionic said. Signless turned back to him.  
  
“Well, you’re homeless now, right? I’m offering you a permanent place to stay.”  
  
“Really? Why thank you!” Psionic said stumbling out of his seat. “I really don’t know how I can pay you back for this, though.”  
  
“Well, I need a right hand man now that the movement is getting larger. I think you’d fit the part perfectly.”  
  
“Thank you. I won’t let you down.” Psionic said gratefully.  
  
“Don’t thank me, it’d be an honor to have you at my side for the cause.” Signless said smiling. “Now let’s go. The sun is going to start rising in a few hours.”  
  
They both walked out the door.


End file.
